


From the Begining

by WinterBoo



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Biting, Break Up, Collars, Consensual Mind Control, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marking, Mental Breakdown, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Play Fighting, Rough Sex, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, Verbal Abuse, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterBoo/pseuds/WinterBoo





	From the Begining

Murphy and 10K's relationship through the apocalypse.


End file.
